heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Carol Danvers
|history= Carol grew up in a suburb of Boston, the only daughter of Joseph and Marie Danvers. Unfortunately, Carol's father was something of a throwback, a traditionalist -- or what might be better called a chauvinist -- who was more interested in the lives and futures of her younger brothers, Joseph Junior and Steven. Throughout her childhood and teenage years, Carol was in constant competition with her brothers, always determined to be as good as, or better than, the boys. Joseph Sr. offered little support for his his daughter's competitive leanings; he even declined to loan her money for college. Carol refused to accept the limitations of her father's sexism, so she looked to her dreams of flying and her love of aircraft for an answer and found herself enrolled in the Air Force Academy. Cadet Danvers was one of the top students in her class, and once she graduated, she embarked upon a very successful, rapidly advancing career, attaining the rank of Major by her early twenties. Given Carol's excellent performance record, combat skills, and naturally impressive intellect, she was noticed by officers in the intelligence field. Major Danvers was recruited into the CIA. Her career with the CIA was quite successful and she worked with a number of rather high-profile operatives, but it ended when she was captured while on a mission and held captive by terrorists. After her liberation from the terrorist cell, Carol resigned from active duty with the CIA and found employ with NASA as the Cape Canaveral security director. It was in this position that Carol first met Captain Mar-vell, the mighty Kree warrior. She was officially assigned with uncovering the mystery surrounding the identity of Mar-vell, yet during her investigation the two became quite close. This bond was what led Carol's life to change drastically, making her the target of Mar-vell's arch-nemesis, one Colonel Yon-Rogg. Yon-Rogg kidnapped Carol, using her to bait a trap for Mar-vell. In the ensuing battle, Mar-vell did rescue Carol, but a Kree device called a Psyche Magneton exploded during the course of the fighting. The bombardment from the energy beams of this device caused a reaction between Mar-vell's DNA and Carol's own, altering her genetic structure into a hybrid of Human and Kree. Mar-vell was unaffected, and Carol suffered no immediate ill effects, but it became clear not long after that she had inherited impressive powers from the incident, as well as a measure of Mar-vell's knowledge and training. This transformation began the path that would lead to an even bigger change in career for Carol. Because she did not capture Captain Mar-vell, Carol was discharged from her position at NASA. She was quick to roll with the punches, though, and turned her experiences with the space industry into a successful novel. Her book inspired a good deal of acclaim, and impressed the publishers of the Daily Bugle enough to land her a job as editor of WOMAN magazine, a subsidiary of the newspaper. Carol's feminist leanings led to a few clashes with her boss, J. Jonah Jameson, but it was these same qualities that made her perfect for the job. During this time, the Kree aspect of Carol's knowledge and DNA began to manifest itself. At first, Carol had trouble with memory blackouts, and she did not even realize that during these periods of mental lapse she was appearing in public wearing a variant of Mar-vell's uniform. Her alter ego was quickly dubbed "Ms. Marvel" by the press to match "Captain Marvel," as her counterpart was known. This didn't last long before the government investigation caught up with her, and agents of SHIELD figured out her identity. When confronted with the truth, Carol was as shocked as anyone, but she agreed to be reactivated as a government agent and was trained under SHIELD supervision to develop safe control over her powers and use them for the public good. So, Carol left the Daily Bugle and returned to full-time government work. Now in her late twenties, she found herself engaged in a whole new world of government work. She made quite a public splash as Ms. Marvel, but an encounter with a young mutant would forever change her life. The mutant was able to drain away Carol's powers, leaving her in a coma. Recovery after that was slow and painful, but eventually Carol bounced back. She wrote a book that turned best seller and was beginning to settle into a life again, only to be kidnapped and experimented on by another alien race. This led to her developing increased levels of power, and by the time she returned to Earth she had balanced out somewhat. Finding herself once again empowered with superhuman prowess, she has chosen to re-enter the superheroic arena. Now, she has chosen a new costume and a new moniker to honor the fallen hero Mar-Vell. She is Captain Marvel. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Marvel Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character